pokemontowerdefensefandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:Trading Guru Trades!
Hello everyone! Trading Guru here with my list of trades Shinies: Beedrill Pidgeot, Alakazam, Victreebel, Tentacool, Tentacruel, Geodude, Golem, Magnemite, Magneton, Shellder, Cloyster, Hitmonchan, Seadra, Goldeen, Staryu, Starmie, Scyther, Jynx(Hacked), Electabuzz, Pinsir, Dratini. Shadow: Charizard(Hacked), Blastoise, Caterpie, Weedle, Beedrill(Hacked), Pidgey, Spearow, Pikachu, Nidoran F., Nidorino, Vulpix, Zubat, Paras, Venonat(Hacked), Psyduck, Mankey, Poliwrath(Hacked), Alakazam, Magnemite, Magneton, Doduo, Onix, Drowzee, Voltorb, Electrode, Exeggcute, Cubone, Hitmonlee, Hitmonchan, Lickitung, Koffing, Rhyhorn, Chansey, Tangela, Kangaskhan, Goldeen, Staryu, Electabuzz, Magmar, Tauros, Ditto, Eevee, Kabuto, Aerodactyl, Zapdos, Moltres, Mewtwo(Hacked), Mew, Entei, Suicune, Victini. I am only looking for shadow pokemon, because I collect them. Needed Shadows: Bulbasaur, Rattata, Ekans, Sandshrew, Nidoran M., Clefairy, Oddish, Diglett, Meowth, Poliwag, Machop, Tentacool, Slowpoke, Farfetch’d, Seel, Grimer, Shellder, Gastly, Krabby, Horsea, Mr. Mime, Jynx, Pinsir, Raikou. Thanks again, Leave your comments below so we can make out some deals!! Trading name: Trading Guru --- - --- Hey there. It's Ginko. Updated my topic, but thought I'd post over here as well just for giggles so we can continue discussion wherever you want. Very interested in the pokemon you said were available. Primarily the Victini. Gonna post the full list of shadows available here for you...I was holding back a bit ;) Bulbasaur, Charmander, Squirtle, Weedle, Pidgey, Rattata, Sandshrew, Jigglypuff, Zubat, Venonat, Diglett, Psyduck, Golduck, Mankey, Ponyta, Slowpoke, Shellder, Drowzee, Cubone, Rhyhorn, Chansey, Horsea, Tauros, Omanyte, Kabuto, Aerodactyl, Dratini, Magikarp, Scyther, Snorlax, Kangaskhan, Mewtwo, Hitmonchan, Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Dewgong....and I think that's it. My starting offer was a shadow set of birds + whatever else we decide is reasonable. Based on being able to see your needlist, that may not be the best move, but I'd like to start there. ---- Hey Ginko, you have quite a bit of shadow pokemon lol. I am glad your interested in my Victini because you definitely have pokemon I need. The fact of the matter is, it depends what you think is worth a shadow Victini. I will be fair in this trade and not suck up all your shadow pokemon for this one :). I will tell you the ones I am interested in off your list, and then you can go from there and tell me what is fair or not fair. Shadow Pokemon off your list that I am interested in: Bulbasaur, Charmander, Sandshrew, Jigglypuff, Diglett, Ponyta, Slowpoke, Horsea, Omanyte, Dratini, Magikarp, Scyther, Snorlax, and Articuno. Just let me know what you think is fair for this trade, and also I have a shiny electabuzz as well :) *Response from Ginko: I appreciate you not being too bloodthirsty. I've only been playing this game for a month or so, and I don't really know what Victini usually trades for. I don't want to vastly overpay or insult you with a crummy trade. Feel free to counter offer. But how does Articuno, Snorlax, Charmander, and Omanyte sound? Ginko, I just received an Articuno, Snorlax, and Omanyte by trade. I have updated my list to show what I have gotten. I am still interested in your Charmander of course. How about this: Charmander, Dratini, Scyther, Magikarp, Diglett, and Ponyta for the Victini. Just let me know if this strikes your fancy. Trading Guru *Response from Ginko: Well, isn't that just some bad luck for me. That offer sounds good but can I replace Diglett with Jigglypuff? Have a bit of affection for Diglett. Additionally, What level is the shadow Suicine? Ginko, Yeah thats fine as I also need shadow Jigglypuff a well. The lvl of the shadow Suicune is lvl 100, but I will probably not trade it. I might be all to very soon, but currently I am unable to part with it. Also here is the trade ID for the Victini: 14ff033ac67b21 thanks again, Guru *Response from Ginko: The offer has been made. I appreciate it. And I completely understand as far as the Suicine goes. Saw you post that earlier but thought you may had changed your mind since it went up on this topic. On a different note, how does shadow Growlithe sound for an Electabuzz? Ginko, Thanks for understanding! Yes, a shadow growlithe for the electabuzz sounds good. Ginko, thanks again for working this out. If you ever need anything just let me know. Also I will might as well let you know this, but soon I will have a lot of rare shinies coming to this account. You will be the first one to know when they arrive. Here is the code for the shiny Electabuzz: 14fd621575e50b Thanks, Guru *Response from Ginko: Thanks. Glad we could help eachother out. And do let me know about the shinies. Not sure what I'll be looking for at that time, but I'll be happy to pull that bag of NFT shadows back out and help fill any holes in your collection --- Hey guru, I was wondering if I could maybe interest you in a trade for your shadow entei, I've got a lot of shadows on your need list as well as some rare shinies if you'd prefer those, my trade I'd is 'Braves' I have Shadow Squirtle, Nidoran M, Aoreodactyl, Grimer, Lapras, Geodude, Mr.Mime, and if you want it Shiny Mewtwo. ---- Hey is Guru, I got your request for my shadow Entei, but honestly even though it was pokemon I needed, I can not trade it for those. I am saving my shadow dogs for shadow legends. This of course does not mean I am not interested in your shadow pokemon, just not for a shadow dog, sry :( Trading Guru Hey Guru, My account name is Kayros, is just offered in your spearrow and I think that we can negociate for other things... check my account, im interestead in some of your pokemon (eevee, aerodactyl and Legendaries)... I have some of the pokemon you need like Grimer, Odish, Articuno and a few more. Kayros Hey Kayros Thanks for responding! I am have currently updated my list, for I have received some of my inquiries. I am willing to give you a deal for a lvl 100 Shadow Eevee. The pokemon I am interested in are as follows: Shadow Oddish, Shadow Grimer, Shadow Tentacool, Shadow Jigglypuff, Shadow Seadra, and a Shadow Porygon. Thanks again and I look foreword to hearing from you Guru ---- ---- Hey guru its simplicity again, I was wondering if you still wanted a shadow Pinsir for that shiny electabuzz or maybe even a shadow mewtwo for your entei? But if not to either of those ill quit bugging ya today haha. Thanks Hey Simplicity, I appreciate your interest in my Entei, but I already have two shadow Mewtwo's and I feel like a shadow dog is worth quite a bit. With that being said I am interested in your shadow Pinsir, but not for a shiny electabuzz. If you would, just look up Trading Guru and maybe we can work out a deal for the shadow Pinsir. thanks, Guru Hi Guru, it is Shiny ptd, i put offers up on shadow eevee (lvl1), shadow mew, and shadow victini, let me know how they are, thanks. Shiny PTD, Hey I got your offers, but most of the pokemon I now have (check the updated list). I will most likely not accept the trades for those pokemon unless they are EXTREMELY good. Mainly because I am collecting shadow pokemon, and I only have one of shadow Mew and shadow Victini. If you could offer the listed shadow pokemon I need, we could be starting off on the right track. Thanks, Guru --- Hello again. It's Ginko. I noticed that you happened to have multiple Victini. By any chance would you have any that are lvl 1? If the answer is yes, then I must ask if you have one that is available for trade? In the process of forming a small collection, I'd really like at least one that is at base level to hold as a prized possession of sorts. Please let me know either way in some way shape or form. Thanks. Ginko, I do have one lvl 1 Victini, so I will be able to trade it to you for some shadow pokemon I have listed. Thanks again for all the help you have been today in filling in some holes for my shadow collection. I hope everything was to your liking. thanks, Guru *Response from Ginko: It has been. Like I said, I'm new...so I don't really know when I'm being taken advantage of...but everything has seemed fair. I appreciate it. I'd really like the lvl 1 Victini. If you are willing to part with it (I understand if you'd prefer not to) please look at the shadows I previously listed, pick out any 6 you want. If the rarity of those shadows left doesn't seem up to par, I'm happy to work something out. Hi Guru, Its Shiny ptd, i have changed my offer to what i can give you based on what i see as the pokemon you want.